HIDARIME TANTE EYE CROSSOVER DETECTIVE SCHOOL Q COLLIDING OF TWO WOR
by sue-cassandra
Summary: after the death of detective Fukuchi ,the detective academy members together with Dan Sensei and Nanami-san are brought into help with the case,there at the crime scen of the death of Detective Fukuchi they encounter a boy that looked just like Ryuu! what connection does this boy has with Ryuu,why is the boy acting so mysterios? and why is Pluto interested in him? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

TO ALL READERS I AM An NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains boy x boy love, violence, death, if you don't like these type of stories don't read you have been WARNED !

this story does not follow the Hidarime Tante Eye canon,nor does it fallow the Tantei Gakuen Q canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Hidarime Tantei Eye,Hidarime Tante Eye belonged to producers Ito Kyo and Producer Otsuka Yasuki while Tantei Gakuen belongs to producers Kuwabara Joya and producer Akimoto tamayuki.

this story start with episode 6.

HIDARIME TANTE EYE CROSSOVER DETECTIVE SCHOOL Q; chapt 1- first encounter..

* * *

Ryuu was in a car together with the rest of the detective academy members,it was one of those days when they got the chance to tag along with Nanami-san and Dan Sensei,Ryuu was currently reading a news paper while the other members of the Q class were playing around,Kyuu,megumi and Kinta were playing cards,while Kazuma was working on his laptop doing who knows what,Ryuu was reading a paper when an obituary caught his eyes,he read the obituary, that said; _in memory of my dearest big brother Tanaka Yumehito;_ he continue reading and eventually he reached the pictures of the little brother but before he could take a good look a the face of said litle brother he was interuped by Nanami who as usual suddenly bellowedout of knowere scaring the crap out of them;

'' kids,todays trip is to help the police department under detective Fukuchi''

''indeed,the police departement asks for our help because detective Fukuchi was just murdered!'' Dan Sensei said with a serious look on his face.

''hhheeee?'' exclaimed the members of the detective academy.

''no way''Kyuu exclaimed with wide eyes.

''how did it happen?'' Ryuu asks narrowing his eyes,it was hard for him to believe that such a capable detective was just murdered.

''they arn't sure that's why they called us in'' Dan Sensei said just when the car was approaching the police station,soon after a few more minutes the car came to a full stop in front of the police station,they all got out,just when Ryuu closed the door behind him he suddenly let out a gasps his eyes when wide his left hand flew towards his heart while he continue to pant,making the other member of the Q class worry about him.

''Ryuu! what's going on! '' Kazuma asks.

''are you alright? Ryuu!'' Kyuu schreamed while hovering around Ryuu with a conserned look on his face.

''Ryuu! talk to us what's wrong!'' Megumi exclaimed.

Ryuu closed his eyes while slowly leaning on the car gasping for air he answered his worried friends.

'' don't worry,stop making a fuss, I am fine, it will pass in a few seconds!''

''what do you mean it will pass! '' Kyuu yelled not liking the implications of those words.

''you've been hiding this illness from us !''Kazuma said with a frown on his face.

''your not looking good you're way too pale'' Kinta said while Ryuu looking at the younger boy with concerned eyes.

''Kinta is right ! and since when are you having this problem!''Megumi exclaimed not liking the fact that Ryuu was keeping an other secret from them again.

''you arn't looking good Ryuu'' Kyuu said his voice breaking a little bit,Ryuu give Kyuu a small smile he closed his eyes trying to calm down his raising heart.

opening his eyes again he looked at Nanami.

''Nanami-san let's go! let go inside now!''

Nanami came over looking at Ryuu with concerned eyes he asks;

''are you okay?''

''Yes I am fine,just let go''Ryuu said with a concerned look on his face,he didn't understand the feelings of despair and guild that he was feeling but one thing he was sure that his answer was inside that building in front of him,he was sure that if he when inside now he would find the sourse of all these weird feelings he'd been experiencing since he was little.

''are you sure your okay?''Dan Sensei asks again not believing Ryuu. ''if you need to go to a hospital let me know,I will order the driver to take you!'' Dan Sensei added.

'' there no need, it already over,I am okay'' Ryuu said giving them all a weak smile. ''lets go inside, let go now!'' with that said he took the lead and practically ran inside the police building with the others following right behind him.

they came just in time to see a boy running out of a room followed by two people,Ainosuke in his dispair hold onto his hair and let out a heart wrenching schream that shocked the members of the detective academy to their core,then out of the blue he threw himself at the neir by bookcase and start to hit his head against it,Kato-san ran up to him and tried to stop Ainosuke.

''Ainosuke, stop, calm down!'' Kato-san yelled but his efforts were invain Ainosuke ignored him and continue to hit his head on the bookcase promping Kato-san to violently grab him and threw him on the ground while yelling.

''Ainosuke I TOLD YOU CALM DOWN!''

laying one the floor Ainosuke finally calmed down a little,then suddenly he started to see images out of his right eye making his eyes go wide,Seing Ainosuke's eyes go wide Sayama Sensei when down on her knees next to Ainosuke asking with concerned voice.

''did you see anything Ainosuke?''

''I didn't see anything,Ainosuke replied looking up at her.'' It would've beeen better if I didn't see anything'' Ainosuke said ''I AM SICK OF SEING THINGS! ''Ainosuke yelled before hitting his fist one the ground.

meanwhile the detective academy students together with Dan Sensei were watching the drama unfault infront of them with curious eyes,Megumi leaned into Kyuu whispering she asks.

''what's going on? who is that boy?''

''I don't know''Kyuu replied ''I am more curious about what he said about seing thing's,what do you think he ment with that?''

''Who know's'' Megumi said frowning.

meanwhile,Ryuu's attention was focus on the boy ,something about the boy on the floor felt familiar to him,but he couldn't pin point what it was that drew him to that boy and that annoyed him,he narrowed his eyes at the boy. which made both Kinta,and Kazuma to frown at him,they couldn't understand why Ryuu was looking at the boy on the floor with such intensity

Megumi and Kyuu continue to whisper to each other while Dan Sensei took the iniciative to anounced their presence;

''Ano,sorry for interupting but we were called here to help with the case? ''

Kato-san looked up to see who it was, his eyes lid up when he saw Dan Sensei and nanami-san;

'ah,Dan Sensei,Nanami-san,it's good to see you both again,it's sad we have to meet each other again under such circumstances''Kato-san said bowing to Dan Sensei and Nanami-san.

''indeed can you tell us what exacly is going on? ''

''I am on my way to the crime scene we can talk on our way there'' Kato-San replied, which Dan Sensei nodded,then Kato-San turned around looking at Sayama Sensei adding '' Sayama Sensei why don't you take Ainosuke with you ?'' he waited for her to nodded her head agreeing with him when she did so he added '' good, then I see you both at the crime scene '' with that said he turned around and start walking towards the entrance of the police station while picking up his cellphone who started to ring at that moment.

Dan Sensei turn looking at Nanami;

.''Nanami I am going with Kato-san take the kids and follow us,I'll see you there'' with that said Dan Sensei proceeded to follow Kato-san who was already at the entrance.

after a few minutes the group finally arrived at the crime scene,Dan Sensei when to talk with the other detectives at the crime scene missing Ainosuke and Sayama Sensei arival, Ainosuke together with Sayama sensei ran up to were the stretcher was were Fukuchi-san was laying under a plastic cover,slowly Ainosuke approached the stretcher,onces in front of the stretcher he took of the plastic sheet that was covering Fukuchi-san's body and start sobbing between sobbs he said;

''Fukuchi-San,Fukuchi-San'' he paused crying more then he continue ''Fukuchi-san gomenasai,because of me! '' FUKUCHI-SAN!'' he exclaimed letting himself fall down on the ground he continue crying while Sayama Sensei was next to him trying to console him, meanwhile Nanami and the member's of the detective academy arived at the crime scene just in time to withness Ainosuke blaiming himself for Fukuchi-San's death they all walked up to Dan Sensei who was standing a few meter's away from were the stretcher was watching everything with rapid attention,all though they wern't close enough to see Ainosuke's face who had his head down and crying but they were close enough to hear what was going on between Kato-San and Ainosuke.

Kato-San Squats down next to Ainosuke;

''Ainosuke you were the last person to meet detective Fukuchi,if there is something you know? won't you tell me?'' Kato-San asks looking at Ainosuke with hopeful concerned eyes but Ainosuke didn't answer him and continue to cry,when he noticed that he wasn't going to get any answers from Ainosuke he grabbed Ainosuke's face turning the boy towards him he added ''Fukuchi Detective said that he was talking something important with you! what is that!'' Kato-San asks looking at Ainosuke hoping that the boy would answer him but it was all invain, the only answer he got were more silence and sobbs.,out of frustrastion Kato-san shook Ainosuke yelling in Ainosuke's face ''AINOSUKE!'' before Sayama Sensei could say something Kyuu ran up to were Kato-San and Ainosuke were pushing Kato-San away from Ainosuke yelling;

'YAMETE! can't you see he's is in shock!'' while at the same time Ryuu who had followed Kyuu inserted himself between Ainosuke,Kyuu and Kato-San;

''if you want to interogate him get a police warant,without one you don't have the rights to interogate him like this'' Ryuu said narrowing his eyes at Kato-San who's eyes when wide when he saw Ryuu's face.

''HEEE!'' he eclaimed standing up then he proceeded to look from Ainosuke to Ryuu and from Ryuu to Ainosuke, in the meantime Ryuu turn around to look at Ainosuke only to be shocked by the boys resemblance to him,his eyes when wide with shock just like Sayama Sensei and the rest of the detective academy members,including Dan Sensei and Nanami-san,who all eclaimed in shock.

'HHHHHEEEEE !''

Sayama Sensei stood up yelling'' Impossible!,'' but before she could continue saying anything she was interupted by Ainosuke who had pushed Kyuu out of the way who was shocked by the similarities between him and Ryuu with wide eyes Ainosuke asks.

''you?who are you?'' at the same time he asks that question, everything started to become blury in front of his eyes and before long everything when dark the last thing he heard was Sayama sensei and Kato-san calling his name after that he fainted.

* * *

Please for those of you who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people beforehand that my grammar sucks,so if you're going to complain about my grammar everytime I post a chapter then I've to asks you kindly to not read, its really annoying,I post the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND STILL COMPLAIN ABOUT IT, THEN YOU COMMENT WILL BE DELETE OR IGNORED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL READERS I AM An NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains boy x boy love, violence, death, if you don't like these type of stories don't read you have been WARNED !

this story does not follow the Hidarime Tante Eye canon,nor does it fallow the Tantei Gakuen Q canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Hidarime Tantei Eye,Hidarime Tante Eye belonged to producers Ito Kyo and Producer Otsuka Yasuki while Tantei Gakuen belongs to producers Kuwabara Joya and producer Akimoto tamayuki.

this story start with episode 6.

HIDARIME TANTE EYE CROSSOVER DETECTIVE SCHOOL Q; 2- RYUU'S TWIN.

* * *

the next day,the Q class together with Dan Sensei and Nanami headed for the local hospital where Ainosuke was hospitalised,the resamblance between Ryuu and Ainosuke shocked everyone,so on insistance of everyone most importantly Ryuu,Kato-san and Sayama sensei a blood test was done,for that blood was taken from both Ainosuke and Ryuu, and today the they would ge te results of that was walking towards the entrance of the hospital next to Kyuu and Megumi who couldn't stop her self from commenting;

''the resamblance between you and Ainosuke-san really sorprised me,I really wasn't expecting that''

'' Megumi is right, I was really shocked! for the first time in my life I was shocked to the core'' Kazuma said.

''Indeed that totally sorprised me!'' Kinta added.

''Ryuu! how can you be so calm in a situation like this!'' Kyuu exclaimed,Ryuu's calm attitude was really annoying him.''Arn't you scared?''

'' No I am not scared,when I saw him his resamblance to me shocked me a little bit,that's it'' Ryuu replied, even though Ryuu was sporting a cool attitude ,deep down Ryuu was nervous he could not wait to see the results of the blood test.

Megumi was looking at Ryuu with wide eyes.

''Ryuu! you're sugoi!'' she exclaimed, her reaction promped Kinta,Kazuma and Kyuu to start making gaging sounds at her.

soon the group entered the hospital room were Ainosuke was in,Sayama Sensei was sitting on a chair next to ainosuke holding his hands,she turned around to face the Q class, Dan Sensei and Nanami-san she stood up bowing she greed them;

'' ohayo,it was really hectic last night,I didn't get the chance to introduce my self properly, my name is Sayama Hitomi I am Ainosuke's school nurse nice to meet you '' Sayama Sensei said bowing to the class and towards Dan Sensei and Nanami-san.

''Ainosuke's school nurse? '' ryuu asks looking at Sayama Sensei with narrowed eyes. ''it looks like Sensei has a close relationship with Ainosuke-san,can you tell me a little bit about him?''

''Ano, I don't know if that's a good idea'' Sayama Sensei said hesitating .

''please? ''Kyuu said coming forward looking at Sayama Sensei with begging eyes. '' I promise it's not for something bad,we are just curious about Ainosuke-san since he look so much like our Ryuu'' Kyuu said turn looking at the rest of the Members of the QQ class '' Neh?''

''Kyuu is right we don't mean any harm towards Ainosuke-san ''Megumi said walking up to were Kyuu was smiling at Sayama sensei. ''like Kyuu said we are just curious about him'' she added.

Sayama sensei was about to answer them but was interuped by Kato-san who walked in with the dockter who smiled at everyone,opening the documents containing the blood work done he proceeded to say;

'' the blood work done on both Ainosuke-san and Ryuu-san have a 99% match,the only people in this world who has this 99% match are twins, and going by the incredible resamblance of this two children I am 100% sure that these kids are twins'' the dockter finished saying giving Sayama-sensei the documents while Ryuu smiled he walked up to were Ainosuke was he sat down next to him saying;

''I knew it! I was right!''

What do you mean ?'' Kyuu asks coming to stand next to Ryuu.

'' the day I was born I wasn't born alone ''Ryuu said.

shocking everyone in the room.

'' my twin was suposed to have died a few minutes after he was born,well that't what we believed,when I saw Ainosuke I was so shocked ,that's when I started to suspect that maybe Ainosuke-san is my twin, but I wasn'T sure that why I wanted the blood test to be done,I wanted to be sure'' Ryuu said still holding Ainosuke's hands.

'' that's why you were so calm on our way here,you already had an idea who he was?''Kyuu said looking at Ryuu.

''yes I just wanted to get the confirmation,and now that I have it I want an investigation done at that hospital and the dockter that attended my mothers birth, I want to know why he lied to my parents and why he stole my little brother!'' Ryuu said looking at Dan Sensei who nodded in agreement he also wanted to know what happen because knowing King Hades when he finds out he won't sit still.

''indeed, I've the feeling that you little brother's case is the tip of the iceberg,I think we may have stumble on a big oparation of child traficking'' Dan Sensei said with a serious voice looking at Ryuu who's eyes when wide with that moment Ainosuke began to stir promping everyone to pay attention to him,Sayam sensei stood up and when to stand next to his bed asking;

''Ainosuke?are you alright? how are you feeling?''

Ainosuke finally open his eyes he smiled when he saw Sayama sensei;

''Sensei, you're here''

'' ofcourse I am here! where did you expect me to be! '' Sayama sensei said pouting making Ainosuke laugh then he notice the people in the room he promply sat up straight in the bed when his eyes landed on Ryuu.

''you who are you?!'' Ainosuke asks looking at Ryuu with wide eyes.

Ryuu smiled warmly at Ainosuke shocking the members of the Q class.

''I am Amakusa Ryuu,you're my twin brother, here the blood test proved it'' Ryuu said giving Ainosuke the documents which he took his eyes when wide when he saw the blood test,Ainosuke kept looking at the test then at Ryuu not believing what he was seing,after a few minutes of silence Ainosuke put the document down looking at Ryuu he asks.

''so were brothers?''Ainosuke asks looking at Ryuu he waited for the other boys answer smiling Ryuu nodded without missing a beat he added ''now what ?' he didn't know what to do know,everyting was confusing this whole situation was confusing him.

''now? now were going to your house and get your things so that you can move in with me at our ancestral home'' Ryuu answered,now that he had his brother back there was no way in hell he was going to let his little brother out of his site let alone with pluto out lurking in the back ground.

'' wait a minute Ryuu!'' Kinta said walking up to were Ryuu was sitting on the bed.''I onderstand you want him to be with you but don't you think your going to fast?''

''yeah Ryuu,you can't just barge into his life and take over,let him decide for himself if he want's to live with you'' Megumi said walking over with the rest of the members of the Q class.

Ryuu narrowed his eyes at his friends;

''how can you guys say that,you guys know why I am doing this! it's to protect him! at least at my house he will be safe from them!''Ryuu yelled standing up.

''oh right! I forgot about them,how could we forgot about them''Megumi said looking at Ainosuke with concerned eyes.

''Ryuu is right Anosuke-san need to be protected''Kyuu added his two cent in.

''what are we going to do?''Kazuma asks looking nervous.

''don't worry kids leave this to us adults okay '' Dan sensei said with a serious voice.

''don't worry w'll figure it out'' Nanami-san said smiling but he also had a worry look in his eyes.

''protect me? protect me from what?'' Ainosuke asks with a curious look on his face.

'' tell you what little brother, you tell me your secret and I tell you mine,how that's sound?'' Ryuu said before Ainosuke could answer detective Sakisaka Kenshi walked in making Ainosuke stiff which didn't go unoticed by Ryuu and the rest of the Q class including Dan Sensei and Nanami-san who all narrowed their eyes at Sakisaka who smiled at Ainosuke.

''Anosuke-san daijobu? '' Sakisaka asks pretend to look concern at Ainosuke,Ainosuke nodded.

''I am glad,you had everyone in the department worried when you fainted yesterday'' Sakisaka said looking at Ainosuke ignoring the suspicions look he was getting from the group in the room.

''Arigato'' Ainosuke replied but before Ainosuke continue saying anything Kato-san interupted him;

''Why are you here Sakisaka?''

''ah, right that's why I came, they want you back at the station today the new chief will be arriving'' Sakisaka answered.

''oh, that rigth I almost forgot!'' Kato-san replied he turn back looking at Ainosuke with a serious voice he said to Ainosuke;

'' Ainosuke, I know some how you know what't going on, if you know something'' but before Sato-san could continue Ainosuke interupted him.

'' WHY ARE YOU INSISTING TO WANTING TO KNOW! '' Ainosuke schreamed ''CAN'T YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT EVERYONE WHO KNOWS THE SECRET DIES! THATS WHY DETECTIVE FUKUCHI DIED! BECAUSE I TOLD HIM!, IT WAS MY FAULT ,MY FAULT DON'T YOU GET IT!'' Ainosuke yelled tears streaming down his face,at his exclamation everyone in the room their eyes wided with shock,Kato-san looked at Ainosuke with understanding look in his eyes,he walked up to were Ainosuke was and kneeled down next to him with a very soft voice he said.

''Ainosuke,I understand that you are scared and want to protect me,but I am a detective, I can protect my self ''

Ainosuke's eyes when wide at those words '' that's what Fukuchi-san said and now look at him he is death, don't continue to asks Kato-san! I won't tell you, I won't have another death on my conscience! I will stop him my self!'' at those words everyone's eyes when wide Ryuu who was sitting next to him moved closer;

'' him?you mean that you know who the person behind all these crimes?''

without hesitating Ainosuke nodded.

''So the owner of the laptop that we have in costudy,the new criminal tensai planner you know who he is?'' Kato-san asks narrowing his eyes at Ainosuke,again Ainosuke nodded looking away from Kato-san, angry Kato -san yelled.

''AINOSUKE!''

'' it doesn't matter how much you yell at me Kato-san,I won't tell you! it's my duty and responsability to take him out anyways'' Ainosuke said crossing his arms pouting.

'your duty? responsability? why?'' Ryuu asks with a concern look on his face.

''that tensai planner killed my Aniki'' Ainosuke answered.

''what!'' the members of the Q club yelled.

''Ainosuke-san I understand your scared,and that detective Fukuchi death shocked you,and that you are scared for our safty but it's important that you give us all the information you have,that information may help us stop that tensai'' Dan Sensei said with a serious voice hoping to get trough the young boy on the bed.

shaking his head Ainosuke replied;

''forget it,I WON'T TELL, nobody will die again because of me,nobody!''

''AINOSUKE'' Kato-san yelled again only to be interupted by Dan Sensei.

''Kato-san stopped,I can tell that boy is as stuborn as Ryuu,he wont tell us anything,we can only hope he will give us some clue to continue with the case,won't you Ainosuke-San?''

''Hai I promise I will help, but I WON'T REVEIL WHAT I KNOW,2 people died already because of me ,I won't ad more to the list'' Ainosuke said with a serious voice.

''Wakatta,we won't presure you anymore for information'' Dan Sensei said Ainosuke nodded his head then suddenly his eyes when wide.

''Ah ! I almost forgot, Kato-san '' Anosuke called out looking toward the detective who inturn turn looking at Ainosuke asking;

''what?''

''my aniki was staying at a 200 million yen apartment,I really doubt that,that place was my aniki's but I want to be sure,can you investigate for me and see if my Aniki indeed was the owner of that place?''

''HEEEE?! a 200 million yen apartment''Megumi exclaimed.

''no way!'' Kinta yelled.

''it's not that expensive''Kazuma muttered promping Kinta to glare at him.

''was your aniki rich Ainosuke-san?'' asks Kyuu who was looking at Ainosuke with wide eyes.

''no'' Ainosuke answered shaking his head ''not at all,my aniki had a very normal job,so I found it weird when I discovered that my Aniki was living at such a fancy place.

''fine,I'll investigate for you, I'll let you know as soon I find something'' Kato-san replied.

''Arigato Kato-san''Ainosuke said smiling

* * *

Please for those of you who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people beforehand that my grammar sucks,so if you're going to complain about my grammar everytime I post a chapter then I've to asks you kindly to not read, its really annoying,I post the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND STILL COMPLAIN ABOUT IT, THEN YOU COMMENT WILL BE DELETE OR IGNORED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


End file.
